Aoi to
by trimurti
Summary: [Blue and...] A number of stories about friendship, depending on others, and opening one's heart. Quiet drama. Aoicentered with a splash of shounenai.
1. Aoi to Shiroi

Aoi to Shiroi  
(Blue and White)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I don't own the characters and rights to Recca no Honoo, or else this wouldn't be called a fanfic!  
  
Dedicated to friendships, whether they be with accquaintances or with childhood friends. Let us appreciate our friendships for what they are; a bond of the heart and mind with another.  
Let us hope that they last forever.

Summary: In a cafe on a somewhat snowy March night, two friends enjoy hot chocolate and the company of each other.  
  
------------  
  
_Because I thought that it ran on ignorance and hate, at first I didn't trust the creature called humanity'._  
  
Jogging down the street, a high school freshman quickly looked both ways before haphazardly crossing the street. Car horns blared, but the student merely gripped the parcel in bare hands a little more tightly and continued on.  
  
_Throughout all the years I've lived, less than the amount I look like physically, I've never had a reason to trust humans'. They use and become used. Despite my own looks, for a long time I've felt that I was different from humans._  
  
Snowflakes, common enough even in the last month of spring, began to make their descent from the heavens above. They began alighting on the running figure's dark purple hair, quickly disappearing as the long, asymmetrical bangs swept back and forth in time to the bobbing of the face it often partially covered. Mahogany eyes pensively swept over every store sign, delicately arched eyebrows furrowing in slight frustration.  
  
_I was inferior._  
  
This freshman, practically a junior as April was quickly approaching, did not wear the pink sailor-style blazer and like-colored plaid skirt of the local high school like usual. Instead, this person was adorned with a puffy, white vest over a ribbed navy long-sleeved turtleneck. The hem of a white skirt with visible blue stitching danced above knees concealed by navy socks. Thick-soled, shin-high white boots thudded against the snow-covered pavement. There was a hint of curves through the snug outfit, especially at the hips.  
  
This outfit concealed a lot. It was too innocent, too trendy for this person who had been born as nothing more than a tool, an assassin and spy in one neat package.  
  
It perfectly masked that she was a he.  
  
_Of course, that's all in the past now. I've accepted that I have a spark of humanity in me, which lit the day I kidnapped Yanagi-chan for the now deceased Mori Kouran. And that maybe, just maybe, the ideal of humanity' wasn't as limited as I thought it. Such a pity that it took a good beating from Recca-san to realize this, but such is life._  
  
The package shifted in pale hands. A fairly small box the height and length of five or six regular manga placed one atop another, it emitted a faint jingling noise as its owner began to break out in a full run. It was a dark, shiny blue against pale hands, like the night sky against the snow.  
  
_Bruises fade and scars heal, right?_  
  
Suddenly the figure stopped in front of a cute, French style cafe, actually skidding slightly from the slippery sidewalk. Through the darkened windows, lots of shadow figures moved. The sign above the cafe door read Mirei-ru' in katakana.  
  
Slowly, a relieved, pink-tinted smile spread on the pale face of the runner, eyes crinkling faintly.  
  
_I owe a lot to Yanagi-chan, and I'm happy that Recca-san was right. She did accept me as a friend again. She's my best friend, and I hope it stays like that for a long time._  
  
The bell merrily chimed as the door closed behind Kagura Aoi.  
  
_Hope. Nowadays I think that...that humanity is based on hope.  
  
No matter where it might lead them.  
  
--------  
  
_Hey, Yanagi-chan.  
  
The flame-blonde looked up from her newest manga acquisition, a story about elementary schoolchildren rescuing two worlds with animal-like partners. She found it enjoyable and interesting, but even Recca thought it slightly weird. So, at the recognition of the melodious low alto that murmured her name, she immediately blushed, shoved the book in her bag, and raised her head to smile in welcome. Aoi-chan, hi!  
  
Aoi smiled gently. Don't hide it, Yanagi-chan. You were reading children's manga again, he lightly placed the package he had been carrying on the checkerboard patterned table that stood between them and sat across his first school friend, I'm sorry that I'm so late. I had to wait for Domon-kun to come home first.  
  
At this, Yanagi nodded in understanding. After the events at SODOM, Aoi and another Shishiten, Hiruko, had nowhere to go. Ishijima Domon had suggested that Aoi should live at his family's flower shop and work for his rent. Since Hiruko had other things planned, and since Aoi wanted to live a more normal life, the former Shishiten agreed. However, a few days later Fuuko agreed to date Domon, and ever since then Aoi had been agreeably covering for the giant teenager when he went out.  
  
Ee, I see, a wide smile spread on the normally kind girl's face, at least Aoi-chan was able to make it!  
  
  
  
A waitress, dressed like a pink and white French maid, came by their table. After a brief debate, Aoi ordered hot chocolates with whipped cream for the both of them, and the waitress went on her way. The light-haired girl smiled quizzically at the dark-haired boy. Aoi-chan, what's that package for?  
  
Aoi gently nudged the parcel over to Yanagi's side of the small, round table. It's your birthday present. I'm sorry I missed your party, but you already know what happened.  
  
Curiously, Yanagi looked a bit embarrassed. Like I said, it's okay, you didn't have to get me anything.  
  
Everyone else did.  
  
The blonde paused. she said, then reached with both hands to bring the gift closer to herself, her face showing her excitement, can I open it now?  
  
Giggling at his best friend's sudden change in demeanor, Aoi waved his hand in a nonchalant fashion. Do what you like, Yanagi-chan.  
  
He watched as she delicately unwrapped the shiny blue paper, making sure not to tear any of it unnecessarily, then as she pouted at him when he dared giggle some more. I like the paper.  
  
Aoi raised an eyebrow. I can tell.  
  
Yanagi looked slightly put out, but then as she opened the box that served as a protective shell for the present her face seemed to glow with joy. Eyes as green as summer grass widened as pale hands reached inside the box to grasp the object that Aoi had rushed to bring.  
  
It was a music box.  
  
Crafted from statuary marble, the sides had no real design, except for two lines going around the shape of the rectangular box. However, the center of the lid bore numerous small, delicate roses, all in different stages of bloom. Carefully, as if the force of a finger could unwittingly turn a petal to dust, Yanagi ran the tip of her right index finger along the edges of random petals, caressing the faintly rough stone. After a few moments, she pulled away from the roses and gently lifted the lid.  
  
_do do do, do do do, do do doo_  
  
Inside, there was a single white rosebud, made from the same material as the rest of the box. A tune began to play, softly but clearly, and as it did the bud slowly began to open into its fullness, then petals began to close up into itself again. This dance continued, combining with the song to create a hauntingly beautiful atmosphere.  
  
The tears began to spring up at the corners of bright green eyes. Aoi-chan, this is...this is too much for me...I...  
  
Unperturbed at this reaction, Aoi brought his left hand over the thick purple bangs that covered his left eye and ran his hand down them a few times. Did you know there's an antique shop just a few doors down from the Ishijima no Hana? I went there a few days before your birthday, and the first thing I noticed was that music box, he grinned, so, I bought it.  
  
  
  
Why not?  
  
The best friends stared across the table at each other for a moment with expressionless faces. For a long moment, the loudest noise to the both of them was from the music box as it merrily chimed along. In this moment, there were only two people: Sakoshita Yanagi and Kagura Aoi. _  
_  
At that moment, that was perfectly fine with the both of them.  
  
Slowly, they began to smile, then giggle, trying to shush the other with frantic hand movements and exaggerated faces before they broke out in full blown hysteria. Aoi noticed the waitress coming with their drinks first and immediately wore a mask of calm indifference; Yanagi had to settle for putting one hand over her mouth to hide her laughter as she politely moved her music box aside so the waitress could put down her hot chocolate. After the waitress left, wondering if the blonde was laughing at her work outfit, was Yanagi able to take a deep breath and focus on her hot drink. Then she looked over at Aoi and nearly broke out in giggles again._  
_  
The dark-haired boy smirked. You're not this ridiculous unless you're around Recca-san.  
  
Pouting slightly, the light-haired girl took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate. At least I'm not like Domon-kun around Fuuko-chan.  
  
I'm shocked. No need to be so mean, Yanagi-chan. Aoi gasped at this uncharacteristic sharp retort.  
  
The named girl blushed. That _was_ pretty rude...I'm sorry.  
  
Aoi stuck his tongue out at his friend. I was just teasing, Yanagi-chan.  
  
Yanagi lowered her head so that her bangs hid her blushing face, this cafe serves great hot chocolate, don't you think Aoi-chan?  
  
Taking a sip of the warm, sweet liquid, Aoi nodded. Pretty good, yeah. Though...Hiruko could make better hot chocolate if he were in the mood._  
_  
How is Hiruko-san doing, Aoi-chan? The blushing had cooled off enough that Yanagi could raise her head to look at her friend with curiosity. Said friend shrugged, frowned, and took another sip of the warm beverage.  
  
He's fine. He said that he wishes the princess a happy birthday, Aoi stated, noting the blonde's blush at the mention of her old nickname, and that he's forgotten how cold it is in England during the wintertime.  
  
That's good. Tell him I said thank you for the birthday wishes'... Yanagi faltered off, her expression showing clear hesitance at her next question, so, he didn't say anything back to Japan anytime soon?  
  
The answer was short, but it didn't warrant any hostile feelings at the question, why would he?_  
_  
Yanagi gave her friend a sidelong glance as she raised her cup for another sip of hot chocolate, too polite to push the topic any further. Aoi noticed this and smiled slightly. You might as well say what's on your mind, Yanagi-chan.  
  
At these encouraging words, the gentle ex-healer took a deep breath and stared into Aoi's dark brown eyes. I don't mean to be rude, but...I think that Aoi-chan is important enough to Hiruko-san that he would come back to Japan for her.  
  
Aoi said nothing, opting to pull away from Yanagi's limpid green depths, gazing instead at the melted whipped cream floating in his halfway-emptied cup. A full minute passed before he said, somewhat sullenly, Hiruko does what he wants._  
_  
Yanagi lowered her eyes. I'm sorry, Aoi-chan.  
  
The smile on the feminine boy's face was a little strained as he looked over at his best friend. Don't be, Yanagi-chan. It's just that...things are a bit more complicated than you think. It's not my favorite subject to talk about, a smirk appeared in place of the sad smile, you and Recca-san, on the other hand...  
  
A faint blush appeared on Yanagi's face. Why would we want to talk about Recca and I?  
  
Because you two are my favorite couple!  
  
The blush darkened. _  
_  
Aoi giggled, giving off the impression of a cheerful high school girl once again. Well, I can't help it, especially after I heard that a certain ex-flame master and his princess were at the movies last Sunday, kis-  
  
We didn't do anything like that! Yanagi burst out, a horrified expression on her normally smiling face, we were just holding hands and... her hands flew up and covered her mouth before she said anything else; her face resembling a tomato by now.  
  
Aoi perked up.   
  
Yanagi could only shake her head furiously, attempting to cover her whole face with her hands. Crimson showed where her hands failed to cover._  
_  
Aoi could only grin as he said, If you don't tell me, I'm going to assume something worse...  
  
A word was mumbled.  
  
I didn't catch that, Yanagi-chan.  
  
  
  
I didn't catch that either.  
  
  
  
You can do this, Yanagi-chan, Aoi encouraged, his grin widening.  
  
The word, like Yanagi's beet-red face, emerged from the nonexistent protection of her fingers. Green eyes searched Aoi's suddenly blank face, hoping for a reaction unlike Fuuko's laughing at her for a good five minutes before giving out tips on how to go further in a physical relationship. She didn't think she could handle the overheating again._  
_  
Carefully, Aoi propped up his head in his left hand, a small smile adorning his face. That is just too cute...you two almost make me want to find a boyfriend...  
  
Yanagi smiled gently. You could, if you really wanted to.  
  
She hadn't expected her purple-haired best friend to respond to that in the way that he did, by merely nodding and murmuring, I wonder...it would be nice, wouldn't it?  
  
Saa...so, what clubs will you be entering in for next year? Yanagi's frantic change of subject was not lost on the dark-haired boy, and he merely shrugged in response to her question._  
_  
I'm not sure...I mean, we still have exams before finishing our first year and all. Track, maybe? Kendo sounds fun, but irritating Mikagami-sempai isn't on my list of Things To Do Before I Die'...what about you, Yanagi-chan? Going to join the art club?  
  
The blond-haired girl shook her head. I already have too much going on after school.  
  
Yeah, Recca-san is a handful, isn't he?  
  
Mou, I meant the kindergarten...  
  
I'm sure you did, Yanagi-chan.  
  
Yanagi began to look a bit teary-eyed. You're being mean, Aoi-chan...  
  
I know, I know! Aoi held his hands in front of him, trying to placate the easily teary girl, I was just teasing you!  
  
Yanagi immediately brightened up, the tears magically disappearing. I know, Aoi-chan, I was just teasing you. Now Aoi pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
You're being mean, Yanagi-chan...  
  
The two friends looked at each other, then began to laugh. Soon enough, the laughter began to die out and a comfortable silence fell over the two. Around them, the half full cafe was filled with the other patrons involved with their own discussions, which blurred into an agreeable melody of bustling life.  
  
_di do...di...i...  
_  
Aoi slurped up the last of the whipped cream in his cup before pushing his chair back. Are you ready to go?  
  
Yanagi copied his motions and stood, revealing the thigh-length cream-colored winter coat over the ankle-length white dress she was wearing that night. Unlike Aoi's snug outfit, the thick coat and long dress completely hid the recent birthday girl's figure. This, including the fact that only the tips of brown shoes could be seen poking out from under the hem, gave her a very child-like appearance. It's getting pretty late, isn't it... she raised her left arm and glanced at the watch that adorned her delicate wrist, ah! It's almost eight! I didn't realize it was so late!  
  
Aoi ran his hands through his cropped hair, shaking it out a bit, here, let me get that for you, he reached over and carefully closed the lid of the now-quiet music box, then placed it in the gift box, do you want me to rewrap it as well? he teased, inwardly smiling at the put-upon look on Yanagi's face. The look quickly faded, and she smiled as she took the box and picked up her tiny backpack from the floor. She reached in the bag and pulled out some money as a tip for their waitress, slung on the backpack, and they began to head towards the exit.  
  
The light snow from earlier had now subsided completely, leaving only a soft dusting of snow as proof of its existence. With a sincere smile, Aoi held out his arm towards Yanagi, who gratefully linked her own arm under his. It was a common fact that Yanagi was not clumsy, but she did have a harder time than most in the snow. she murmured.  
  
  
  
I just wanted to tell you... Yanagi looked up into Aoi's curious brown eyes, I don't really understand the depth of the relationship between you and Hiruko-san, but...I don't think that he could resist a cute girl like you. Definitely, definitely he'll come back to Japan!  
  
Aoi looked away, not wanting his best friend to catch notice of the pain he felt was showing in his eyes. ...Maybe, Yanagi-chan...I kind of hope so.  
  
The unaware girl leaned into Aoi's arm, trying to see his face through his thick bangs. A devious smile was her reward when he turned his head to look at her again.   
  
So, tell me, were Recca-san's arms around you during the movie, or were your arms encircling his arm...or maybe his chest?  
  
  
  
Oh my, I wonder if you two were even sitting in different seats at all. One seat's plenty enough for you two, right?  
  
  
  
I'm kidding...do you have a fever, Yanagi-chan?  
_  
_

-Owari-

Yes, I live. My best friend turned 19 a few days ago. We've been best friends for 10 years, and thinking about that got me into writing this fic. Aoi and Yanagi show an interesting friendship after he kidnaps her...it's a strange way for a close friendship to emerge, but...anyway, some notes and random stuff:  
  
-I do realize that Aoi's name means hollyhock', not blue', but puns are always fun.  
  
-If you don't know who Aoi is, he's one of the Shishiten, along with Hiruko, Kirito and Kadotsu, and appears in the Tendoujigoku arc of the manga. He has Saichou-hair! If you don't think Aoi is male, you might want to reread volume 31 again. Although, judging by Aoi's rather...curvaceous figure, I have to wonder if Anzai-sensei had just decided to spring this up at the last minute to shock the readers...  
  
-The first draft had more Hiruko/Aoi leanings, but I didn't feel like this was the best fic to focus on that relationship. I like the couple and it helps fill out my favored shounen-ai couplings portfolio, which is fairly bare. So instead, I tried to even out the mentionings of Hiruko/Aoi and Recca/Yanagi.  
  
-Yanagi's birthday is in late February, if I remember correctly.  
  
-Yanagi was reading Digimon manga. I had to honor the first anime I wrote and posted fanfiction for, after all! Celebrates 2 years of being a member.  
  
-Mirei-ru would be transliterated to become Mireille'. Maybe I should've stuck with Chiroru' or something...  
  
Shidareyanagi news- I'm currently working on the fourth chapter, after quite some time off. I apologize, but it really couldn't have been helped.  
  
Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this fic! 


	2. Aoi to Kuroi

Aoi to Kuroi  
(Blue and Black)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I do not own the premise of Recca no Honoo, nor its characters. I'm just a lowly fanfiction writer, after all...

Summary: Inside the Ishijima no Hana on a hot April day, an unexpected phone call raises more questions and unexperienced emotions than preferable.  
  
-----------

_I like living. _  
  
It was strange, Aoi decided one April day while arranging flowers at the Ishijima no Hana. It was only a few weeks into the school year, and already the weather was promising many hot days ahead. He didn't mind, as there was a working air conditioner inside the flower shop, but it was still strange. Only a month ago there were still the remnants of winter. He remembered snow falling into his hair, and hot chocolate with his best friend. Spring, so far, only brought the promise of many nights of working alone and covering while Domon went out with Fuuko.  
  
He decided that he liked winter better.  
  
_I never used to care about life or death as far as I was concerned--I killed, and if I failed I would die--and I certainly didn't care about living a life'. What was the point when death was always lingering around, ready to pounce on you at any moment?_  
  
As the A/C whirled to life, more for the flowers' sake rather than the humans who took care of them, a small smile danced along the former Shishiten's face. Deftly, he placed some Baby's Breath into the midst of his arrangement, marveling at how such a small flower could make an arrangement appear larger if placed right. When Ishijima-san had first shown him that, it had amazed him.  
  
Simple things like that never ceased to amaze Aoi.  
  
_As an assassin--no, more than that, a Shiten--I had no qualms about death. Kill, or be killed. And since I was a toy made for only that purpose, I made sure that I was well versed in the killing game._  
  
Aoi loved the silky feel of flower petals. There never seemed to be an oddly placed bump or scar along the skin of a petal. He looked down at his own hands. A bit larger than a girl's, his hands bore the marks of practice with all sorts of weapons: swords, knives, guns and plain hand-to-hand practice.  
  
_It really is a game. And I was just a mere pawn in it. My title meant nothing without the attention of the king. And Mori Kouran never cared about a toy such as me._  
  
Lovingly, he gazed at the drops of water that clung to the calluses of his fingertips. In a slow, deliberate fashion, he wiped his hands off with the front of his apron. Under the apron he wore a white, short-sleeved shirt and bright red, baggy capris that reached down to his calves. He looked the part of a casual tomboy whose flower arrangements revealed a feminine side to the short hair and well-toned arms and legs.  
  
_I was a failure, after all._  
  
With a sign he looked up from his latest botany masterpiece. Other than himself, there was only one other co-worker in the shop. Ishijima-san was upstairs in the family room, working on the bills for the month. Her son was in his room, playing video games. Kirisawa-san had forbade her daughter from further dating until her grades were up. As it was only the beginning of the year, things seemed bleak for Fuuko's, and therefore Domon's, dating life. Domon promised to wait as long as it took.  
  
Aoi didn't really understand why waiting' would be a necessity to promise.  
  
_When I first attended school--a mission entrusted to me by my king'--I had my first glimpse of what living' meant. How painfully normal people actually existed in day-to-day circumstances, worrying about homework assignments or talking to someone they liked. These people could easily show that they were happy, or sad, or angry without dire repercussions._  
  
Aoi liked working with Kasumi.  
  
Heiwake Kasumi was a small girl with hair that looked like caramel over chocolate--that is, light brown hair that suddenly became nearly black as soon as it reached her cheekbones. She was a darling girl who loved flowers. Incidentally, she also liked Domon very much. She was Domon's tutor as well as Aoi's co-worker.  
  
She often worked with Aoi while Domon was out with Fuuko, a small, secretive smile on her face as she worked on arrangements. Once, Aoi had asked her if she was sad or bitter about helping cover for Domon while he was out with another woman.  
  
_They lived._  
  
But Kasumi merely smiled and said that she was also part of his life.  
  
_I didn't know that people could do such things on their own free will. It made me wonder, can I do that? Is it possible for even a pawn like me to live my own life?'_  
  
It was too bad, he thought, that Kasumi and himself did not share the same class. Kasumi was in 2-E with Domon and Fuuko, and he was in 2-F with Recca. Yanagi was in 2-A, and consequently it was also Recca's secondary class. Aoi visited Yanagi whenever he could, but he hated intruding on what he called his favorite couple'. He joined the group's lunches on the rooftop every time, though.  
  
In the midst of the craziness, while Fuuko, Domon and Recca got into three-way fights; Mikagami--a rare guest indeed--would grimace and shake his head at their monkey antics' and Yanagi would happily much on whatever bread she bought at the canteen. While all of this would be going on Aoi would merely smile and enjoy family-like atmosphere.  
  
_I had my chance after my king' died. Finally I could live my own life. Odd words for a failure like me to think, that my life was mine to live. Hiruko once told me, a few years back, that there are always constraints in life. Even if you aren't controlled by a king, you will be bound by something else. Of course, he turned out to be right, but it doesn't matter now. I would much rather be bound to the people I love rather than a so-called king._  
  
As Domon came downstairs at the end of Aoi's shift, the phone near the stairwell to the living quarters upstairs rang. Reflexively, a large hand engulfed the handle of the phone and thrust it up to a proportionally large ear. Hello, Ishijima no Hana, Domon politely answered. Aoi's attention turned to taking off his apron and giving one last despondent gaze around the empty store. The heat wave had scared off most prospective customers.  
  
_Hiruko understood that even more than I did. That's why he left Japan. He wanted to go back to the people he loved, the mother and father who cared enough to send him to Japan in the first place._  
  
At the tone and wording of this exclamation Aoi turned towards Domon, mildly shocked before realizing that he must've been talking to Recca or someone equally worthy of teme'. The frown on the self-proclaimed Oni of the Hokage' was one of equal parts confusion and irritation, and he gave a small hn' to whoever was on the line.  
  
_That's why he left me._  
  
Small black eyes caught large brown eyes. Yeah, she's here, he said in an almost kind manner before waving Aoi over and giving him the receiver, for you, he shrugged before going over to Kasumi and happily admiring her arrangement. Aoi stared at the cordless receiver in his hands before slowly putting it up to the left side of his face.  
  
Hello, Kagura Aoi speaking.  
  
_But I still like living.  
  
_----------  
  
The person on the other end of the phone said nothing, but merely sighed. Aoi could feel the weariness in that simple exhalation of breath. He often observed how tired people became while living their own life, and he wondered if he would ever tire of his own life.  
  
[]  
  
This mere word forced the breath out of Aoi's lungs. The voice was a mellow baritone, the word spoken with a stronger English accent than he remembered. It had only been about half a year since they had last spoken; why did it feel like years?  
  
Forcing himself to be calm, Aoi quietly took in a deep breath and clutched the receiver tightly. Hello, Hiruko. It's been a while, he could say this without resentment because of their written correspondence, how are you?  
  
[Fine. You?]  
  
Of course Hiruko was fine, Aoi chided himself, he wouldn't call to say that something was wrong with him! Hiruko didn't care about himself enough to complain about his own woes. I'm fine.  
  
There was nothing said for a long moment. Aoi wasn't a phone person, and Hiruko wasn't one for small talk. It was going to be a difficult conversation, the dark-haired boy bluntly told himself, then spoke slowly. Was there a reason you called? He then winced at how rude--_wait, Hiruko wouldn't care about rude_--how uncaring--_Hiruko himself wasn't the most caring person in the world_--how much he sounded like he wanted the conversation to be over. That was the complete opposite of how Aoi felt at that moment. I mean, aren't long-distance phone calls expensive?  
  
[Since when are you the type to care about expenses?]  
  
Hiruko sounded fairly mocking. Aoi grinned. That was perfect Hiruko. He could almost see that infamous smirk plastered on Hiruko's face as he questioned and bothered Aoi about anything and everything, just because the two were partners.  
  
Partners.  
  
Since we don't have an unlimited expense account to play with anymore, was Aoi's teasing remark back. He heard Hiruko grunt back, which meant that he found Aoi's remark amusing. Hiruko wasn't the type to actually laugh at smart remarks or jokes.  
  
Aoi had heard Hiruko laugh exactly one time, before he joined the Ura Uruha.  
  
It's hard to laugh when you're immersed in death.  
  
[True. Well, I am working and making my own money.]  
  
Aoi nodded. I remember. He did, too. Hiruko was working at his mother's office. His mother was a very competent businesswoman, completely ruthless to her rivals and often to her friends, as Aoi had heard. It was a quality that ran in Hiruko's blood as well, something Aoi observed over the years. So you decided to spend it by talking to your dearest _friend_, hm? He added a girlish lilt to his voice, making it even more feminine than it already was. He knew Hiruko would catch on this, as well as his word for friend'.  
  
Tomodachi. Not nakama', like Hiruko liked to use.  
  
[Are you still image-playing?]  
  
A smirk spread on Aoi's gentle looking face. It's who I am now. Kagura Aoi, a high school junior and cute girl, he sighed and pushed away the bangs that covered the left side of his face, I rather like it. It feels...natural.  
  
Hiruko said nothing for a long minute, making Aoi wonder if he had said something wrong. He had always known that Hiruko didn't care for Aoi's crossdressing, even if the boy in question actually liked it. And, he reasoned, with his hips, his voice, the delicate nature of his body, how could he be anything different than a young girl?  
  
[I told my parents that you were a girl, so I don't care.]  
  
Why would you tell your parents anything about me? Aoi questioned. He didn't think that he was really important to Hiruko's life now. After all, they had only been partners in spreading death to whoever opposed the top businessman of Japan. It didn't matter now.  
  
--_It wasn't because I was worried about a **friend **that I came--_  
  
Although...Aoi wanted it to, just a little bit. It was a little bit like separation anxiety, something he read about while in a bookstore. Something--_someone_--that was close to a person for a number of years that suddenly leaves...one is bound to have some feelings of missing, of wanting that thing--_person_--back. It was all very logical and understandable.  
  
Both he and Hiruko were logical, understanding people.  
  
There was another silent moment on the phone. It was beginning to get to Aoi. Rarely was Hiruko so...standoffish about something. Normally he would just tell Aoi something, and let the younger boy muse over it. Their relationship strove on blatant honesty and a general apathy for what others thought.  
  
[I plan on staying here through summer.]  
  
That long? The words toppled out of Aoi's mouth before he could stop them. He really didn't mean to say that.  
  
[]  
  
He answers more quickly to a question I didn't even mean to ask, Aoi thought in irritation.  
  
End of summer. That was a while ahead. That was past the end of the first trimester. Past the sports festival in June. Past summer break. Past lots and lots of Yanagi and Recca's dates. Past nights of covering for Domon while he went to spend time with Fuuko.  
  
And was he supposed to live in constant anxiety for Hiruko's return?  
  
Why would he wait in anxiety for Hiruko's return?  
  
Hiruko's just his _partner_...  
  
Partner.  
  
Aoi was beginning to hate that word.  
  
You must be having a lot of fun in England, Aoi said conversationally, his bangs slipping from the side of his face to obscure half of the glare he was giving to the base of the phone.  
  
Why was he feeling so...so...  
  
[Actually, I was hoping you would come here for your summer break.]  
  
Aoi froze. There were things wrong with that last sentence.  
  
Hiruko was not the foolish, _hoping_ type. Luck was one thing, _hope_ was another.  
  
He was asking Aoi to come over to England.  
  
This was asked in a harsher tone than normal for the quiet, complacent boy.  
  
[Thought you would like it here.]  
  
And here was Hiruko thinking about others. About others and their feelings.  
  
About his feelings.  
  
Aoi slumped down into a sitting position on the floor, using the corridor wall to support his weight. I don't have the money, he said quietly, most of it goes to Ishijima-san for rent.  
  
[Aoi, I'm buying your ticket.]  
  
His name. He didn't remember the last time that his name had been uttered by Hiruko.  
  
The whole conversation was beginning to get too weird for even Aoi to take. Alright, would you like me to find out when I get my break?  
  
[It's not necessary right now.]  
  
Aoi said again. He certainly couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
[Anyway, it's seven in the morning over here and I need to get ready for work. I'll send off my letter later today.]  
  
Have a nice day, Hiruko, Aoi said quietly. There was a click, and the dial tone started sounding. Quietly, he rose from his sloppy sitting position, placed the receiver back in its cradle, and walked up the stairs to his room. It was small and practically void of decoration, but it had a futon and that was good enough for him. He laid down on the futon and stared blankly up at the ceiling.  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
Hiruko's call brought up so many feelings in him. Feelings that were something more than just he had ever remembered having for Hiruko.  
  
Hiruko was just a mere ex-Shishiten, like himself. Just his constant partner.  
  
Just...a friendly partner.  
  
Certainly not a close friend, like Yanagi.  
  
And definitely not anything more.  
  
He thought of putting on the mask of Shishiten Aoi and just not care. Maybe that was the best reaction, to just not give in to the multitude of feelings tearing him up inside.  
  
But he wanted to live, and Shishiten Aoi was not the gate to life. Kagura Aoi was. And at the moment, Kagura Aoi was confused. All the confusion led back to Hiruko.  
  
He didn't understand why, but that made him feel like the anxiety was worth it.  
  
Resignedly, Aoi closed his eyes and thought that maybe tomorrow he would talk to Yanagi and ask her what she thought. Yanagi, in her simplistic manner, could often dispense good advice by just saying what was in her mind. And, she always did have a calming effect on him.  
  
Living, it seemed to him, meant to depend on others. He'd try that tomorrow.  
  
Today, though, he'd just try to puzzle over Hiruko's behavior.  
  
And maybe even his own.

-Owari-

I didn't think that I'd write a sister story to Aoi to Shiroi' anytime soon, but I just decided that I'd showcase more of Aoi-kun. Where are my books so I can do my notes this time...  
  
-I'm writing Hiruko as half-English, half-Japanese. This will become more clear in a future story, but for now I'm just going to say that, although Hiruko's name is written in kanji (leech' and lake'), the furigana next to it is in katakana. While this could mean an annoying number of things, I'm going to go basic and think it means that Hiruko is a foreigner--even if you're Japanese, if you're foreign-born your name may be spelt in katakana. (Ex. I've seen Hikaru Utada's name in both kanji and katakana, but mainly katakana. She is U.S. born.)  
  
-'Image-playing' is something Hiruko accuses Aoi of doing in vol. 22. It's literally ima-ji pu-rei, and Hiruko states it makes him sick to see Aoi image-play as a high school girl. I like the original better than the translation dress up'.  
  
-'It wasn't because I was worried about a **friend **that I came.' The original line is **Nakama** ga shinpai shite kite yatta no ni sore wa nai na.' It happens to be one of my favorite lines.  
  
-'Nakama' does mean friend, but it also means partner' and colleague'. That doesn't imply a very friendly friendship', does it? Incidentally, when Aoi says nakama' to Recca during their fight, Sumeragi of Quasi-Translations has it translated as acquaintances' because the next word he says is tomodachi'. Huh...  
  
And now, reviews!  
  
Rhiannon, I'm so happy to see you still around! You must have me on Author Alert, or maybe it was just luck. I have a sneaking suspicion that anything I write you'll call nice. Sorry, sorry, I'll be around now. Anyway, how are you doing?  
  
Mitsujr, hello! I was expecting this question, so I'll be happy to explain seeing as you know who Aoi is, and you were kind enough to review (although I wish you had left some comments about the story itself).  
In volume 31, Recca fights Aoi. Before Recca gets into the fighting, he asks Aoi three questions: Has Hime joined with Mori yet?, What do you think about that? and finally, Are you a man? Woman? Your body...is it male?  
Aoi responds with a question, asking, Since I wore a skirt to school, don't you know?  
Recca says, I see! and then decks Aoi across the face.  
Under even harsh circumstances, Recca would never hit a girl. He didn't hit Kagerou and he didn't hit Fuuko. In his fight with Menou, he felt bad just for cutting her hair. I don't remember how the Neon-Miki fight went, but I do remember it was Mikagami who hit Miki. Recca ran from Kirin when she and Rasen ambushed him and Yanagi at school. Anyway, because of this trait, the fact that he hit Aoi and proceeds to punch him a couple more times during their fight suggests that Aoi is, in fact, male. I hope that clears up that question. 


	3. Aoi to Akai

Aoi to Akai  
(Blue and Red)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
No, I do not own Recca no Honoo. No, I am not making any money off of this. Yes, I am just a mere fan...

Summary: On the school roof on a warm May day, a conversation between former foes changes a perspective once again.

----------------

_I'm starting to wonder if I might explode after all._  
  
The figure of a female high school student laid on the rooftop of the school. Arms were splayed out at the sides of the comatose body. Thick royal purple bangs haphazardly covered a delicate face with closed eyes. The legs were modestly closed, as the blue plaid skirt of the summer uniform only covered halfway down muscular thighs. White socks snugly reached up to about mid-shin. The school shoes, white with black tipped slip-ons, were neatly placed next to the feet of the body.  
  
_Before, I compared myself to a deep-water fish that had been genetically altered by Mori's cells. They were stronger, more vicious, more able to survive than any other breed of fish, but if they dared to rise towards the shining light that reflected off of the very top of the water, they would immediately combust due to the displacement of organs in their body. So, the fish would always be immersed in the depths, never seeing the light that other fish could enjoy._  
  
The sun shone, basking the figure in its indiscriminating warmth.  
  
_Power at a price, you know._  
  
Aoi liked these kind of days. It was another nice May day that promised warmth and relaxation. It was the kind of day that flirted with students and workers alike, convincing them to skip class and work for just one day, this day. It would be worth your while.  
  
He compromised with that teasing voice and decided to enjoy the gentle weather whenever he could.  
  
_I didn't think I really minded. The only thing on my mind since I was born' was how much I wanted to receive praise from Mori Kouran. I wanted to be respected. I didn't want to be called a failure!_  
  
It was a reprieve from the anxiety he had felt as of late. The sun distracted his mind from worrying, from thinking, from remembering.  
  
_I just wanted my existence to be validated by the man who created me._  
  
The sun caressed his bare limbs and whispered that, just for this short time, stay with me and forget._  
  
But I was just a failure. Only useful for the menial jobs. Kill this person, manipulate that person._  
  
_Kidnap that girl._  
  
It was hard to forget.  
  
_With each successfully completed job, I was sure that this' would be the time where I would be complimented. This' would be the time where I would be respected for all my hard work._  
  
From the back of his mind, he heard the stomps and shouts of several rowdy students coming up in the stairwell. The door opened and the noises were suddenly out in the open._  
  
This' would be the time that I would be called a success._  
  
He could hear worried whispers over his current state. Tentative footsteps neared his head, but a male voice called for that person to stop and leave their friend alone. The sounds of advancing steps halted, and then retreated.  
  
_Recca-san forced me to rise above that way of thinking. He told me that I was human, that I could swim up to the surface and bask in the sun. It was then I realized that I could do things on my own free will._  
  
_The only person that could validate my existence is myself._  
  
_It's a wonderful feeling._  
  
Feeling a bit bad about lying to his friends, Aoi opened his eyes and sat up, lazily waving hello to his friends. Yanagi, who he suspected was the one who had tried to come over to him, cheerfully waved back, then motioned him over to where their group was eating. With a regretful smile, he shook his head, slipped on his shoes and walked over to the bars that surrounded the edge of the roof.  
  
_Floating at the top of the water does have its own complicating factors, however. No longer could I live as a cold warrior with no will of my own. I had to breathe for myself, and depend on others emotionally. Friends' instead of allies'._  
  
He sat down in front of the bars, and tried to reclaim the thoughts he had while the sun had shone its purifying rays on him.  
  
_I have to deal with new emotions, ones I never thought that someone like me would ever have to work with._  
  
Instead, the thoughts that had plagued him for about a month now came back to haunt him with a vengeance. Those thoughts, those ponderings, that aching to know just what he meant to other people. To other people from his past.  
  
_I haven't exploded yet from the stress of all these new emotions. I'm sure that I can still stay afloat._  
  
To a person who lingered in his past, present and future.  
  
_I want to stay afloat.  
_  
----------  
  
Lightly, almost hesitantly, Aoi reached forward with his calloused hands and grasped the bars. He lowered his head, a movement made with equal parts confusion and exhausted. If there were a kami floating on the other side of the bars, he would have appeared as a weary prisoner, resting on the very thing that separated him from society.  
  
From everyone.  
  
He knew that, if nothing else, he had erected those bars. He was the one locking himself away from everyone. With Hiruko's call last month, he really didn't feel like being the happy tomboy everyone knew.  
  
He couldn't help but brood over what that call meant.  
  
What...what did it mean?  
  
Aoi scooted up so that his forehead could rest against the cool metal without straining his neck muscles. At the thought of that call, those strange feelings began churning in his chest.  
  
He didn't know.  
  
He heard the footsteps of another person approaching him. Unlike the last pair, the steps did not sound at all timid. Hey, what's wrong with you? A brash, masculine voice sounded to his right.  
  
Aoi smiled darkly. Hello, Recca-san, he raised his head and tilted it slightly to the right, knowing that his bangs covered his entire face in Recca's viewpoint, what brings you here?  
  
Just felt like walking, y'know? It was a nonchalant response from a person who was anything but. Now Aoi turned his head to look at the ex-ninja directly, his smile not reaching his coffee-brown eyes.  
  
Without your girlfriend?  
  
An eyebrow arched above a storm-blue eye. Yanagi's worried about you.  
  
The coffee-brown eyes lingered on Recca's fairly irritated expression for a moment before being directed downward. Is that so?  
  
The bland question only served to irritate Recca further. he said through gritted teeth, in fact, your attitude's getting to all of us.  
  
At this, Aoi sharply looked up and noticed the sincerity in his former enemy's eyes. He seemed to consider something for the briefest of moments before looking away. Let's have a man-to-man talk, Recca-san.  
  
Recca's eyes inadvertently wandered down to Aoi's tanned, bare legs, I don't think I can have a man-to-man' talk with someone wearing a skirt, he raised his eyes up to Aoi's face, and a padded bra. What do you do, anyway, shave your legs? Recca inwardly shuddered at the idea of _any_ man doing that to himself.  
  
Aoi grinned. I wax my legs, actually, he waited until Recca stared at him in unbridled horror, then shook his head, just kidding! Actually, I don't have very much in the way of body hair, so I don't have to worry about shaving or waxing. Besides, you could tell I was a, his voice lowered to a dramatic whisper, _man_, so why would talking man-to-man with me like this bother you?  
  
Alright, alright, whatever, Recca wasn't too pleased, but I thought you would want to talk to Yanagi about whatever's bothering you. Why me?  
  
Because last time we talked like that, you told me to walk.  
  
At this, Recca plopped down onto the hard cement of the school roof. That's true, he agreed, smiling, so, you can't evolve and walk futher...why?  
  
Aoi secretly marveled at the spiky-haired boy's sudden willingness to talk, as well as his memory. Although, he supposed, he was the living reminder of that particular conversation. Something from my past is making me wonder why I went through all the trouble to try and live...there were some things in my past that made living bearable.  
  
Someone, anyway, he added to himself.  
  
Breathing deeply, he continued. I like living a normal life...I really like Yanagi-chan and everyone, but lately I...  
  
_I don't really want to keep walking forward._  
  
Oh, is that it? Aoi looked up into Recca's inexplicably bland face.  
  
You know, the purple-haired boy said slowly, if I wanted that sort of response, I would've gone over to Mikagami-san first.  
  
Well, I don't mean it like I don't care, or something, Recca looked almost insulted, it's just that everyone thinks like that. Everyone has something they liked that was in the past. So I don't see what you're really complaining about is all.  
  
Aoi blankly stared at his one-time opponent. Is it really like that? Everyone has something they prefer in their past, but...  
  
Does this mean...I'm normal?  
  
Of course you're normal! Recca smiled, You go to school, you have a job, and you have friends...that's like everybody else's life. That's how everyone else lives.  
  
Nodding, Aoi beamed at Recca. So, what about you?  
  
--_Everyone has something they liked that was in the past--_  
  
What about me...what?  
  
What do you like that was in the past?  
  
the spiky-haired teenager scratched at the back of his head, well, ah...I didn't mind fighting, cause it was all for Hi...ah, Yanagi. I liked being with all my friends, especially in the Urabutousatsujin III...y'know, just kicking it up in the hotel suite and having game tourneys against Saichou, Domon, Mikagami and Koganei. And the poker nights were awesome, too! Now he sniffed, but the best thing was seeing Yanagi everyday. Yeah, that was the best.  
  
At this, Aoi sighed. You still do see Yanagi-chan everyday.  
  
Unless she's with you.  
  
Yes, well... Smiling faintly, Aoi lay back, tucking his hands underneath his head as a makeshift pillow, would you do it all again?  
  
Recca shifted around so that he could lean back against the metal bars running along the perimeter of the roof. Hell yeah...well, if I had the choice I wouldn't have done the whole turn Yanagi into a flame angel' thing. That sucked.  
  
Mahogany brown eyes closed. I would like to say that I wouldn't have kidnapped Yanagi-chan, but... An image of Renge appeared unwittingly, and Aoi was unable to continue.  
  
Recca mumbled, we still would've saved her anyway.  
  
It was silent as the conversation fell into a lull. For either of the two it wasn't as comfortable as sitting with Yanagi, but there were worse people to sit next to.  
  
For his part, Aoi was brooding over something in his mind. Recca had told him that he was normal. Normal. Just another ordinary student, albeit one who wore the wrong school uniform and held exemplary grades despite the hours he worked.  
  
He wondered if he deserved it, this gift of living a perfectly ordinary life.  
  
The acceptance of friendship from the very people he had hurt.  
  
The reassurance that he was human, not just a constructed human made only for the purpose of harnessing fire, but something more.  
  
Not even Hiruko had said anything like that.  
  
Have I truly risen from the depths...? He sighed, a look of melancholy creasing his normally gentle features.  
  
Recca, never one to pass up a moment where he could speak bluntly, gave Aoi an annoyed look. Geez, don't think so hard about it. Just live and enjoy life. Isn't that what you wanted to do in the first place, Aoi?  
  
The feminine boy simply smiled.   
  
It was true. He had wanted to live the incredibly mundane life of a human. That desire stemmed from the fact that he had wanted to delude himself into thinking that he was like everyone else, not just a living weapon.  
  
He was beginning to understand now that he had been like everyone else from the start, no matter how different his past was.  
  
It had never been a delusion.  
  
For a brief, almost tangible moment, he wondered what Hiruko would've said about the last few thoughts. He imagined that the older man would've said something halfway insulting, but not really, and twitch the corner of his lips up in that infuriating smirk.  
  
That was his way of showing he cared.  
  
Then the moment faded away, and what was left was that strange crush of feelings inside him. Those feelings that he was starting to build up the courage to accept.  
  
Even if he wasn't sure what they were.  
  
You awake?  
  
Aoi opened one eye at this, effectively putting on a dazed expression at Recca's inquiry. Are you in love with Yanagi-chan?  
  
Recca sputtered, only his indignity at being asked such a question getting through. Why do **you** care!? he finally managed out. Aoi noted that he seemed more flustered at the randomness of the question than at the question itself.  
  
Aoi grinned. She is my best friend, and I am simply looking out for her best interests.  
  
Sure you are, the spiky-haired boy looked wary, you're just like those girls in Yanagi's classroom. All scary-like an' always making fun of me about her.  
  
Right hand propping up his upper body, left arm draped over his stomach, Aoi's smile seemed almost predatory in a way that struck Recca as purely feminine. Oh, Ojisan, I just want to know if Yanagi-chan will be my new obasan!  
  
Recca seemed to turn an unhealthy shade of green. Don't...call me..._that_...  
  
Sorry, sorry, Recca-san, this was said in an unrepentant tone, but I just wanted to know how you feel about Yanagi-chan.  
  
  
  
A gentle smile returning, Aoi fell back against the concrete. Just humor me.  
  
Recca was considering if there was something devious behind the other boy's intentions. Finally he just sighed and slouched down even more. Yanagi is...Yanagi is...she's just...special, he smiled lightly, I just like being with her, y'know?  
  
The delicate-looking boy closed his eyes. he said slowly, I do know...  
  
Is that who's holding you back? Recca said almost gently, the person you like?  
  
_Holding me back...Hiruko...because I like him?_  
  
Aoi sat up with a start. What do you mean by that? he demanded.  
  
Now Recca was puzzled.  
  
What do you mean when you say   
  
I mean...someone you like being around. Someone that you can't stand to separate from. Someone who you can't help but think about, especially when they're gone. That sorta thing, I guess, the scarred boy looked away, almost bashful.  
  
Aoi didn't notice. Instead, he was unknowingly tracing katakana onto the ground with his left index finger as he mulled over what Recca had just said.  
  
_Someone I like being around..._  
  
Hi  
  
_Someone that I can't stand to separate from..._  
  
Ru  
  
_Someone who I can't help but think about..._  
  
Ko  
  
_The person that I like...is that what these feelings mean? Is that why his call bothered me so...?_  
  
What's wrong? Aoi's head snapped up to meet his questioner's gaze.  
  
I think, he started slowly, that you've given me a lot to think about.  
  
_These weird feelings mean that I like Hiruko?_  
  
Recca had a strange look on his face, indifference warring with something that could be construed as worry. Whatever. I'm going to go back over to Yanagi for whatever's left of lunch.  
  
You sacrificed lunch for me? Aoi was bemused, even as those strange feelings churned inside him. Recca nodded.  
  
Yep, and even spending time with my...with Yanagi. You owe me, y'know, he quickly flashed the purple-headed youth a boyish grin, then stood up and left. Aoi didn't watch him leave. They did share the same class, after all.  
  
Slowly, almost achingly so, he stood and walked over to the bars. He peered through them, seeing faraway buildings and blue sky. He raised his head up in the direction of the sun. Those strange feelings seemed to have calmed down in light of his realization of what they truly were.  
  
A nice warmth, like the sun's, spread inside his body.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to meet Hiruko as he was now.  
  
Then the school bell rang, signifying the end of lunch, and Aoi turned his back on the sun and headed for the stairs. Humming a nameless little ditty as he opened the door and took the steps two at a time, he felt more relaxed than he had been in a month.  
  
He felt he understood a bit more about what it meant to live. He felt that he could accept those strange feelings. Those wonderfully strange feelings that were a part of mundane' living.  
  
This feeling of especially liking someone.  
  
Aoi smiled, wondering as the strange feelings fluttered.  
  
_What happens after you decide you like someone?_  
  
He couldn't wait to find out.

-Owari-

Yes, one final down, one to go! I had to write two essays, so that's why I was late with this installment of Aoi to...'. This was a bit annoying to write, because this is a G-rated fic, so I had to tone down Recca's language. I've always wanted to have a G-rated fic series. Tiny, tiny notes:  
  
-Aoi was created from Kurei's DNA, hence his use of ojisan' (uncle) to Recca. I don't exactly know if it was Kurei _and_ Kurenai's DNA, like Renge, or just Kurei's.  
  
-The beginning in this chapter is the one I like the most out of this series. I felt this one touched the core of Aoi's character the most.  
  
-Today (5/3) is my birthday! I'm now 19! And, yes, this doesn't really count as a story note, but I had to talk about this somewhere...  
  
Reviews!  
  
Hello, JadOo! It's doesn't notify me when you review one of my stories. -- Anyway, I wish there were more Aoi stories, or Aoi/Hiruko stories, but only if they do justice to them. I hope I'm portraying Aoi alright...  
  
Hey, rhiannon! Well, even if you don't know much about Aoi, I really hope that you can get the gist of him throughout this series. I feel that he is one of the better Tendoujigoku Arc characters. I'll try my best to finish this story, as well as Shidareyanagi...progress of stories are in my author's profile.  
  
Yoroshiku, Sarri-chan! This isn't my normal way of writing...3rd POV is still a little awkward for me to write, but I'm glad you like it! No, no one else, except for Recca and Hiruko, know that Aoi is male. This is because, in RnoH's epilogue, Aoi was still shown with breasts, so I inferred that he decided keep up the pretense of being a girl. I hope you like this part as well!  
  
Thank you all for reading this far, and I hope you're enjoying it!


	4. Aoi to Midori

Aoi to Midori  
(Blue and Green)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I do not own the Recca no Honoo/Flame of Recca franchise. I'm just an avid fan of it is all...

Summary: Sports Day is being held on a cloudy June afternoon, and a talk before one of the competitions can reveal just how connected two very different people can be...  
  
---------------  
  
_To live is to compete._  
  
He ran over to the girls' changing room, his short hair flying everywhere, but most sticking to his sweaty face and neck. The sleeves of the white gi fluttered back and forth in time with his arms; the hem of the dark blue hakama swished breezily just above sandaled feet. Dark clouds hung above him, and the humid air made him feel as if he were slogging his way to the locker room.  
  
But he still ran.  
  
_Take me, for instance. I was bred to fight against those of the Hokage flame master heritage, to wield their very flame against all of their kind._  
  
From two weeks prior, Aoi knew that he was going to be late. He knew that the kendou performance', really a masochistic competition held by the captain, would most likely run over into the races. But he still let his class sign him up to race in the girls' fifty-meter sprint and the end relay.  
  
The challenge of making it on time was half the fun.  
  
_It didn't work out that way, but I was still given the gift of life. Then, I trained._  
  
_Disarm. Disable. Destroy._  
  
But now, as he ran towards the locker room, located on the other side of the baseball field and football field from the hall where kendo and archery were held in, he began to realize that maybe he should've thought it out a bit more. That didn't mean anything, though. He knew he would've accepted the responsibility anyway.  
  
_In competition, this is what we strive to do._  
  
Aoi liked races.  
  
_Why do you think that I look like a girl? All the better to deceive, to lull into a false sense of security with my considerable charms and look of innocence. Never mind that I know several forms of martial arts, can wield a number of weapons with a considerable degree of competence, and can kill in an instant._  
  
He liked them because he was very good at them.  
  
_Two, if my opponent struggles._  
  
One of the two best in his school.  
  
_But in competition, there will always be someone better. Faster, stronger, more cunning, more willing to take the risks others couldn't conceive of going through._  
  
_Renge.  
_  
He would be racing against the other one in the sprint.  
  
_The newer model is always better, right?_  
  
But Aoi wasn't worried. This was a fun competition. A part of the school festivities, a joyous day that had been foreshadowed by a week of a pure mania of work.  
  
_She could wield the fire that burned me. She was more pleasing to the eye. She was the one that Mori Kouran liked the best. She was a success._  
  
_But she died, and I survived._  
  
_I won._  
  
It was time to enjoy what everyone worked so hard on.  
  
_I've gotten everything I once hopelessly dreamed of. A life where I have opportunities to grow, to make mistakes, to fail or succeed. I have friends, not comrades I have to put up with. I have schoolwork, not another victim left in the dust. I am a student, not a death god._  
  
Breathing hard but smiling nevertheless, Aoi tore through the open locker room, mindlessly tugging off his hakama and gi, revealing royal blue track shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt.  
  
_I am able to proceed in the best, most fulfilling competition of all: life._  
  
He reached his locker and easily rolled out his combination numbers, opening the locker and shoving his basic kendo gear inside. Glancing at the Doraemon watch he left inside, he smiled in equal parts of relief and smug satisfaction as he realized he still had a bit of time before his race started.  
  
_I win._  
  
--------  
  
Running long, thin fingers through layers of dark purple hair, Aoi curiously peered inside his locker. _Sneakers...sneakers...headband..._ He reached inside the small space and pulled out a certain length of white material, then looped it around his head, tugging out long bangs from underneath the white band and deftly tying the material behind his head. He reached into the locker again, blindly this time, hoping to pull out his favorite, and only, pair of sneakers.  
  
They were name brands, bought months ago in an act of random splurging while walking around a nearby shopping mall, alone and bored. That and confused over Hiruko's odd gesture of friendship. Kasumi, Aoi's fellow worker at the Ishijima no Hana, once confided to him that shopping always made her feel better when she felt bad.  
  
It didn't work, but at least Aoi now had a good pair of sneakers.  
  
--tum...tum...tum--  
  
A steady footfall echoed quietly inside the mostly empty locker room, but Aoi didn't look up from his search. As his fingers touched something underneath his recently discarded hakama that felt suspiciously like a shoelace, the footsteps stopped its casual thudding against the cement floors.  
  
Hey, Kagura.  
  
Although the voice was right behind him, Aoi didn't turn around.   
  
Ready for our race?  
  
More or less. A shoe had been excavated from the deepest bowels of the locker, and after placing it on the top of the rows of lockers Aoi renewed his attempt to find the other one.  
  
this was punctuated by a rather unladylike snort, I would've thought that Shishiten Aoi would've been at the track already, with both shoes on.  
  
Slightly irritated at the use of his old title, the effeminate boy continued on his search. I suppose that would be true if you were talking to that person right now.  
  
Aren't I? She shot back. Aoi shrugged, uninterested in continuing the verbal scruffle.  
  
Petty things like quarreling had never interested him. After all, he was a professional.  
  
The other shoe was found. In triumph, Aoi placed it with its twin and closed his locker, then turned around to face the only true girl in the locker room.  
  
He'd never really gotten along with her, Kirisawa Fuuko. They had never had a conversation out of the group meetings at lunch, and their being in different classes had sealed their fate of just being little more than acquaintances. That was Aoi's logical analysis of their tenuous relationship. He also suspected that the premier female fighter of the Hokage disliked him personally, because he was more well-known at their school ever since he arrived last year.  
  
It was all very much like how he once felt about Renge.  
  
...Actually, I thought I would be late because of the kendou performance, he volunteered casually, lacing up his sneakers. It was weird, but he didn't want Fuuko to keep disliking him if she really did.  
  
He didn't want to become the next Renge.  
  
He wanted to survive.  
  
Fuuko looked at him dully for a moment, then perked up, obvious in her suddenly happy expression and casual pose in dark green shorts and a loose white tank top. Oh, that thing that Mi-chan had going on! I wanted to see it, but I got strung into helping the girls' tennis team with their okonomiyaki stand, like I would know how to cook... she grumbled, and then Domon wanted to go and eat over at the oden booth, not like he didn't already pig out with Recca and Yanagi at the okonomiyaki stand! I swear, I don't know why I stand him sometimes...  
  
It was strange to him that someone that he figured disliked him could go off and start talking like they had been good friends for a long time. He almost thought of the term two-faced' before he realized that this was Fuuko that he would be applying that label to.  
  
Fuuko was many things, but she was nothing if not honest.  
  
Aoi couldn't help but admire that quality. He knew the same couldn't be said for himself.  
  
He leaned against the lockers so he could put on his sneakers and look up at Fuuko occasionally. Love, perhaps? It certainly seemed to be the reason that Domon acted as ridiculously subservient to Fuuko as he did, Aoi noted inwardly.  
  
the normally headstrong girl murmured. As he looked in curiousity, Fuuko turned away quickly, a slightly reddish tint to her cheeks. It doesn't matter, she said roughly, I just like hanging out with him, that's all!  
  
Aoi nodded. If Fuuko was going to be in denial, it was fine with him.  
  
Anyway, I thought you weren't in kendou, Fuuko said conversationally after he had finished tying his shoes, at least, that's what Yanagi told me.  
  
I just felt like joining.  
  
No reason at all? Of your own free will?  
  
Dark brown eyes suddenly narrowed at those last two questions. It was if Fuuko was intentionally making jabs at him, something he wouldn't rule out of her behavior patterns.  
  
He was starting to remember why he didn't like her very much.  
  
Of course, he said mildly, I am a human being, after all.  
  
Then there were those memories of drifting in a liquid-filled tube, while Uruha Jyushinshuu Genjuurou and his assistants commented on the progress of cell growth, of the possibility of inheriting gene donor Kurei's ability to harness fire...  
  
_005, Aoi..._  
  
He was a human, all right.  
  
--_Another **failure**--_  
  
Except in his memories.  
  
Slowly, Aoi bit his bottom lip, not wanting to delve into the memories of his birth at the moment.  
  
Not ever again.  
  
Right, right, I know, the brunette stared at him strangely, leaning forward with her hands on her hips, you don't look too good. What's wrong?  
  
Aoi looked at her somewhat worried face suspiciously, then decided to take the bait. Memories...of Mori Kouran...I still dream about him to this day.  
  
Surprisingly, Fuuko began to get angry. Ooh, that bastard! Even though he's dead, he still keeps popping up!  
  
You dream of him too? Aoi deduced out loud. Fuuko nodded, a dark look on her expressive face.  
  
Yeah, sometimes... she looked away, whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's go, I don't wanna be late.  
  
It was odd for Aoi that another person, one he didn't care for, would have the same feelings for another like he did, even after all the months that had gone by. He thought he was the only one who held a smoldering hatred for the late Mori Kouran after all this time.  
  
After all, no one else would talk about Mori Kouran.  
  
But now, as Aoi exited the locker room and headed for the track with Fuuko in front of him, back to her exuberant self and prematurely claiming victory, he realized that everyone still thought about that man.  
  
Mori Kouran was dead, but memories of him still thrived.  
  
The track was just ahead of Kagura Aoi. So was the rest of his life. He had won the chance to quit being Shishiten Aoi, to stay as Kagura Aoi!  
  
--_Another **failure**--_  
  
Had he won a chance to live the rest of his life, plagued by the memories of that man?  
  
Aoi shook his head and jogged to the field.  
  
He didn't need this right now.  
  
As he began his stretching exercises, he could see all the people in the bleachers. Yanagi, his best friend, was holding up a large sign with the help of Recca and Domon; it proclaimed in an array of bright colors that contrasted against the overcast day that both Aoi and Fuuko had already won. He couldn't help but giggle a bit about that. If he wasn't already known throughout the school, that rainbow-like sign had just destroyed all traces of his anonymity.  
  
But it felt good to be known for doing something well.  
  
Better than being known as a failure.  
  
[First race for the junior class, the fifty-meter dash! Kirisawa Fuuko, class 2-C, against Kagura Aoi, class 2-F!]  
  
Solemn, Aoi walked over to the starting blocks and got down into the starting position. He could see the finish line; it wasn't very far.  
  
It was only a lifetime away.  
  
He turned his head to his right, meeting Fuuko's thoughtful gaze. After a moment, Fuuko grinned and winked. Let's see who's really the fastest! At that, Aoi couldn't help but smile back, determination and confidence overcoming those dark feelings, that feeling that he was nothing more than a...  
  
--**_failure_**--  
  
No.  
  
He had won.  
  
And he had the rest of his life to prove it.

-Owari-

Ah, so I'm about 3 weeks late with this update. Plus, this part's a bit short. After finals, I went into this haze where all I did was play video games. Finally was able to finish Lunar: SSSC and FF9, and right now I'm drawing, carding, and refining my way through FF8. Well, in between summer classes, anyway. I'll try my best to be a bit faster, but y'know, with 2 chapters left, it's easy to be lazy...  
  
-The Sports Day portrayed here is a mix of the one in KareKano vol. 2 and Marmalade Boy vol. 2. Don't you think that Aoi and Fuuko could be great sprinters?  
  
-I believe that, somewhere in one of the stories, I had written that Fuuko was in 2-E with Domon. Not so, she would be in 2-C according to the manga epilogue.  
  
-I'm sure that this is a weird chapter to read. It kinda moved from the idea of comparing Aoi and Renge to Fuuko and Renge, to winning against the past and Mori Kouran. For such a short part, it sure holds a lot of ideas and relatively little conversation. Well, believe me, the first draft had much more dialogue between Aoi and Fuuko and it sucked horribly. Talking is overrated sometimes.  
  
Reviews!  
  
Rhiannon, one could say that you don't seem to have any confidence in my finishing this story. I'm hurt ; Well, I guess it is understandable, but I am trying!  
  
Purple hotagi (wow, cool name), I'm not sure how you were drawn to this fanfic, since it doesn't promise any blood spilling, but I'm happy you were anyway! Like I said, more fics should be dedicated to friendship, because it is an interesting topic. I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
Sarri-chan, the last part is coming up. I'd like to promise that I'll be done by the end of June, except that I have a life. -- Thank you for the compliment, and for the acknowledgement of my birthday!


	5. Aoi to Chairoi

Aoi to Chairoi  
(Blue and Brown)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
I don't own the characters involved in this work of fiction, nor do I have enough money to make suing a viable option.

Summary: On the hot July day before the flight to England is scheduled, unexpected help makes the packing--as well as mutual understanding--come along much faster.  
  
----------------  
  
_I...I'm nervous._  
  
Kagura Aoi stood in the middle of his sparse room, almost frozen with indecision. A fairly large rolling suitcase lay at his feet, already unzipped wide open and looking like an unending void to another, far lonelier, dimension.  
  
_I'm used to traveling. When you're on employ as an assassin, you tend to find yourself in some very far-flung places. So, you pack light.  
  
I've never packed for a vacation before._  
  
He looked over at his small closet, adjacent to his door, then at his plain oak dresser drawers on the other side. His eyes darted back and forth between these two points, his mind embroiled within the dilemma.  
  
Quietly, he sank to the floor and sighed.  
  
_I've never packed for a trip to see someone I like.  
  
Maybe if I didn't like him so much, this would be easier..._  
  
A quick look in front of his body revealed that the bag was still empty.  
  
_Right._  
  
With hesitation, he rose to his feet and resolutely made his way to his closet. It slid open with ease--as it had been repeatedly pushed open and slammed shut within the last hour--and allowed full disclosure on all of its owner's nicely hung outfits. There were numerous types of shirts and shorts, skirts and jeans and dresses and...  
  
The resulting bang that sounded when the sliding door slammed against the edge of the closet frame was heard by all the customers in the shop downstairs.  
  
_This is not my area of expertise.  
  
Yanagi-chan--cute, efficient, and somewhat worrisome--could pull out outfits with ease. I know, because half the clothes in there were bought on shopping trips with her. She could easily decide what to bring on a trip to England in the summer, what to wear to impress adults who also happen to be your...friend's parents.  
  
Why did she have a date tonight? I need her more than Recca does...  
  
Outfits were definitely not on my mind when I agreed to go, or else I would've declined._  
  
Closing his eyes, Aoi pushed his hand up through his bangs and began combing through them, haphazardly revealing his right eye. He was irritated at himself, irritated at his large number of clothes, irritated at everything. If he couldn't finishing packing in one more hour, he was seriously considering calling Hiruko and claiming he couldn't go after all.  
  
And that, the thought of actually backing out of a trip that he had stressed about for months, pushed him into a realm of feelings he normally held himself from exploring.  
  
He was furious.  
  
_I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
I want to go and see Hiruko badly, but...there's something holding me back.  
  
And it's not just trying to pack, either. I know myself more than that. I don't care about packing.  
  
Something else is bothering me, and it's just manifesting through my current inability to choose some outfits and through them in my suitcase._  
  
_I know enough about the mind, and myself, to know that much._  
  
Summoning up a sufficient pretense of calm, he turned away from the closet door and padded over to the black hole that currently dominated the middle of his room.  
_  
But what is it?_  
  
---------  
  
Aoi was not a pacer by nature, so it took a lot of built-up stress for the teenager to actually start shuffling about in his small room, unconsciously around his open suitcase. His smooth brow creased when he realized this, and in frustration he made his way over to his futon and sat down, tugging lightly with his right hand at the thick strands of hair hanging above his right eye while his left hand propped up his chin. Slowly his arms lowered to rest on top of his legs, his head lowering without the superficial support of either of his hands. Unconsciously his fingers began tapping out a nameless tune; quickly though they started at plucking at the ends of his jean capris.  
  
Aoi, in either of his incarnations, had never been outwardly frustrated as he was today.  
  
--knoknok--  
  
The gentle taps against his door broke him out of his stress-induced trance, and he immediately stopped his nervous actions. Smoothing down his ruffled bangs, he quietly called out. Come in.  
  
The knob turned, the door was pushed open, and Ishijima Domon entered.  
  
Aoi blinked, a bit surprised. Although he was living in the Ishijima home, Domon had never really casually entered his room, unless it was to ask him to cover a shift at the flower shop. Hello, Domon-kun, he smiled, pushing down all his earlier anxiety and recent suspicions, can I help you with something?  
  
The large brawler critically eyed the bare suitcase just a meter from where he was standing. Seems to me you shouldn't be asking, he said cheerfully, 'Kaasan says that if you slam your door one more time that it'd be the last door you'll slam in this place.  
  
the smaller boy laid his head against his upraised knees, I see.  
  
It surprised him that, when he raised his head, Domon was still in his room. Is there something else you wanted? he asked pointedly, unwilling to fall back into his nervous habits with someone else around.  
  
...Well, you're leaving tomorrow morning, right?  
  
  
  
...Shouldn't you be packing? The sun's about to go down.  
  
...I know.  
  
the self-proclaimed Oni' looked hesitant, I'll help you.  
  
Aoi stared blankly at Domon. He wasn't expecting help from anyone, much less Domon. It wasn't as if he didn't get along with the formidable giant, but he didn't think they were close enough to help each other with personal jobs like packing bags. If you like, I guess, he said, smiling sincerely.  
  
They weren't close, but help was always appreciated.  
  
Domon roared, back to his old attitude, let's pack! He lumbered over to Aoi's dresser drawers and opened the top drawers, eyes bulging once he realized what was in it. For his part, Aoi was merely nonplussed.  
  
What are you doing in my underwear drawer, Domon-kun?  
  
He slammed it shut, and a look of trepidation crossed the smaller boy's normally gentle looking face. The sound the drawer made sounded as though it was now stuck. He wasn't looking forward to opening it later on.  
  
Now the feared brawler stormed over to the closet door and shoved it open, which made a loud thudding noise as it collided against the opposite side of the frame. I hope I still have a home to come back to, with all the noise you're making in my room, Aoi said in a half-joking manner. Domon didn't even turn around after hearing the edge in Aoi's voice, so engrossed as he was in the variety of clothes.  
  
Nah, don't worry about it. You'll always have a home here. Kaasan's just blowing smoke.  
  
Aoi froze.  
  
--_You'll always have a home here--_  
  
He had never had a home' to come back to before. Safe houses, yes, but a home meant a family...  
  
Something wrong? Domon had turned around while he had been thinking and was now looking at him with a look of concern.  
  
Oh, it's nothing, he giggled lightly, putting the thought away for later. He stood and walked over to his closet, any idea of what I should pack?  
  
Domon seemed deep in thought, are you trying to impress Hiruko, or something?  
  
Aoi blankly stared up at the taller teen, why would I?  
  
I mean, do you wanna look good for Hiruko and seduce him, or...  
  
The younger teenager was indignant that a question like that would even be asked of him, we're _friends_, Domon-kun.  
  
Holding his large hands out placatingly, Domon hastened to explain. I remember that after Hiruko called you up months ago, you were all dazed for, like, a couple of months. So I figured that you liked the guy. And since you'll be staying with him for summer break and all, y'know...  
  
Now Aoi merely looked insulted. I'll give you points on the deducement, but not for the delivery. Just because a girl likes someone doesn't mean she's going to seduce them. I'm only sixteen--  
  
  
  
Next month. Either way...wait, how do you know when my birthday is?  
  
Domon shrugged. Yanagi-chan told me, since she wanted to plan a surprise... he quickly trailed off after he realized what he had just said. Aoi merely smiled.  
  
That's so sweet of Yanagi-chan. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that part, okay Domon-kun?  
  
His answer was a fervent nod. Yanagi was known for doing scary things with an Exacto knife. Anyway, I'm not seducing anyone. Not today, not ever. Understood?  
  
That's what Fuuko-chan said, but... A blissful smile appeared on the giant teenager's face. His house guest crossed his arms, disgust quickly overcoming his moral anger.  
  
I don't want to know.  
  
'S'ok. Wasn't going to tell you.  
  
Thank you. Can we please get back to packing? I have to leave by 5:30 tomorrow.  
  
That snapped Domon out of his happy trance. How're you getting there, again?  
  
Aoi motioned the giant teen to move over so he could reach inside his closet. Cab to Narita.  
  
That sucks. You pro'ly won't get a lot of sleep tonight.  
  
Why not? Oh, please hold this.  
  
Sure. I dunno, nervousness of traveling, being anxious to see your..._friend_.  
  
...You're probably right. And this.  
  
  
  
The two worked together, with Aoi pulling out various articles of clothing and Domon complacently holding them. Comments about possible outfits were strewn about, as were hangers, and after an hour the suitcase was full with all the necessities for traveling--especially after Domon yanked open the drawer he had jammed earlier in his bout of embarrassment.  
  
I didn't think I would be able to pack anything at all, Aoi yawned, zipping up his stuffed suitcase. Domon sat on Aoi's futon, and at the younger teen's statement he puffed up with pride.  
  
That's cause you didn't have me around.  
  
Aoi swatted at him with a black beret. Yeah, I'm sure that's it.  
  
It was! Anyway, why couldn't you pack earlier? It looked like you didn't even begin to start when I came in.  
  
The purple-haired boy placed his small hands on his newly packed suitcase, a thoughtful look on his face. I don't really know, I guess, he turned to look at the mohawked fighter, something was just bothering me, but not anymore.  
  
  
  
The two fell into a comfortable silence, and Aoi couldn't help but think of what Domon had said earlier.  
  
--_You'll always have a home here--_  
  
It was weird for the former death god to hear such a thing. Weird, but  
  
It was just like Yanagi telling him that he was her friend, or Hiruko saying that he hoped to see him, or Recca telling him what like' meant, or Fuuko revealing that she had the same feelings, the same dreams as him.  
  
It was weird.  
  
It was nice.  
  
It was like a combination of all the feelings he couldn't name, but knew intimately.  
  
Hey, Aoi, what're you thinking about?  
  
Named, he jerked out of his thoughts, then stared at Domon curiously. I was thinking about what you said earlier, about my always having a home here.  
  
was the answer he received, then, what about it?  
  
  
  
The question had tumbled out of Aoi's mouth, unbidden, and for a moment he wished he could take it back.  
  
He didn't need to know why.  
  
Not really.  
  
With a confused look on his face, Domon tried his best to answer. I...I don't know why I said that. I just did. It...I don't know, it felt right, I guess...it's hard to explain, he ended lamely.  
  
--_It felt right_--  
  
Curiously, Aoi studied the larger teenager's face, noting the slightly tinted cheeks and the way Domon pointedly looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. It was obvious that the Oni' was embarrassed, but Aoi couldn't understand why. After all, Domon was just as brash as any of the once-Team Hokage. Leaning forward from his sitting position, Aoi tilted his head slightly and affixed a questioning look on his friend, the wide mahogany eyes and tousled hair giving him the appearance of an innocent child. Domon-kun, why did you let me stay here in the first place?  
  
Confusion muddled the one who was questioned, but he held up as admirably as he had in any of his fights, couldn't just let my classmate sleep outside after we all just went and tore down the foundation of her life, he hesitated, then smiled widely, 'sides, nothing wrong with havin' a cute girl bein' a house guest and all. Hanabishi did his part with Koganei; figured it was my turn now.  
  
The retort Glad to see you're performing community service, housing genetically cloned assassins and all' died on Aoi's lips. It was one thing to judge solely on the words chosen, but there was something else, something so much more tangible than simple sounds strewn together to create a coherent sentence.  
  
There was meaning.  
  
--_It felt right_--  
  
And suddenly, a brilliant smile shone on the younger boy's pretty features, aimed at the now completely confused ex-Hokage warrior. Thank you very much, Domon-kun, he said with complete sincerity, it makes me feel happy to hear that.  
  
Kagura Aoi finally understood that those feelings of contentment, love, and connection did have a collective name. A simple name.  
  
They were the feelings of being at home.  
  
And as Domon reached over and affectionally patted him on the head, he understood why he couldn't just easily pack up, not without help from a friend.  
  
He was scared of leaving home.  
  
But it was all right now. Perfectly fine.  
  
Now he knew that he could always return.  
  
Anytime.

-Owari-

So like...what happened to earlier this week? It's one thing to not be able to update for a couple of days, but there's still no announcement about it. What really confuses me is that, although it says that this series has 10 reviews, the last one apparently disappeared. The most recent announcement says that almost all the reviews made on the 4th got swallowed up; well, the review in question was made on the 11th. Luckily, I still got it through my Reviewer Alert', but it still puzzles me slightly. I guess I should be happy that this fic doesn't get much in the way of reviews, or else I'd be really annoyed.  
  
Hello, Sarri-chan! The idea that Fuuko views Aoi as a rival was briefly touched upon when Aoi first arrived at the school, but for humor purposes only. But me, being an evil fanfic writer, had to build upon that idea. Ah, did I say something wrong? Believe me, you don't have to feel guilty at all. I'm a slow writer nowadays...the inspiration's slowly dying off...so reviews help me stay inspired and revving up to write the next chapter. Since I don't pull out my bullhorn and put on my capslock asking for reviews, I'm just happy that you reviewed at all!  
  
Nice to meet you, Chibigreen Tanuki! I'm glad I was able to at least read your review, even if it didn't show up on the site. Unfortunately, there are no Aoi-centric stories out there...I checked. -- Thank you very much for the compliments, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the last!  
  
Next chapter is the epilogue! 


	6. Aoi to Niji

Aoi to Niji  
(Blue and Rainbow)  
  
A Recca no Honoo fanfic  
  
By Tenshi no Ai  
  
Don't own characters. Don't sue, please.

Since this is the epilogue of the series, I must stick with tradition and give a quick thanks to all the reviewers for the prior chapter, as well as all the people who're just reading this...I hope you've liked reading this series as much as I've liked writing it!  
  
Rhiannon (I'm glad you've enjoyed this story!)  
  
Sarri-chan (thank you for your constant detailed reviews! Well, more Aoi is always a good thing, if you're still thinking about going ahead with that...)  
  
Foggy (so, you are still around? Great to see you again!)  
  
Chibigreen Tanuki (yeah, I'm a bit sad I'm ending this myself, but I am planning more with this series as a base. Well, this was only supposed to be a one-shot...anyway, thank you for your kind reviews!)

Summary: On this late July day, Aoi leaves behind his comfortable present to meet a friend of his tumultuous past, hoping they can walk together toward an uncertain future...  
  
-------------------  
  
--beep-beep-beep--  
  
Sluggishly, Kagura Aoi opened his eyes. Strands of his glossy purple hair hung over most of his face, which he lazily swiped out of his eyes as he sat up on his futon. Undaunted, his messy bangs fell back over his right eye, a more common look for the teenager.  
  
--beep-beep-beep--  
  
Okay, I understand, I'm awake, he said to his alarm clock, which innocently sat upon his dresser and continued to squawk unabated. Wishing for a moment that he had a remote control to the annoying device, Aoi threw off his thin blanket, revealing an oversized, plain white shirt and dark blue boxers, and made his way over to the digital alarm. Its bright red numbers displayed the time impersonally: 4:32.  
  
--beep-beep-beep--  
  
Aoi smacked the top of the clock dispassionately. Time to change... he said to himself as he walked over to his closet, where's that outfit I wanted to wear...  
  
---------  
  
_It's weird.  
  
This life I live now...it's weird.  
  
To wake up', to change', to get ready for my day'...these words mean something so mundanely wonderful that at first it overwhelmed me. Of course I had done all these things before, as Shishiten Aoi, but I never had to think about it before.  
  
I was just going through the motions before.  
  
Now, it's much harder. I think to myself, Do I really want to wake up at seven in the morning to get some breakfast downstairs, or should I sleep in until it's nearly eight and walk with Domon-kun?'  
  
I've forgotten...is today the day we switch from winter to summer uniforms?'  
  
Since today is my day off from work, should I ask Yanagi-chan if she wants to go to the ice cream parlor with me?'  
  
Superficial.  
  
I absolutely love it.  
  
But somehow...I still feel outside' of this life. I don't fit. I'm an outsider.  
  
That's fine, though. Recca-kun told me as much, that everyone feels this way.  
  
Although he acts like an idiot most of the time, I've never met someone as learned in life' as he.  
  
Isn't that weird?_  
  
----------  
  
It was nearly five now, as the subdued clock now showed. Its owner sat on the floor, lower back supported by his suitcase as he impatiently laced up his favorite pair of boots in a manner that was quasi-messy--a deliberate bad job. He tied the top lace haphazardly although there were still three more loops until the top of the boot and stood, shaking about one foot, then the other, making sure they weren't as loose as they appeared. Satisfied at his superficial laziness, he daintily walked out of his tiny room and into the corridor, walking over to the phone table.  
  
He picked up the receiver, tilting his head in such a way that would indicate the act of remembering--the very act he had once denied in others--then punched in a long set of numbers. The dial tone rang into his left ear, unadorned of even the prerequisite earring that everyone seemed to bear these days, and then there was a click. Hello, Nagogiri Taxi Line, how may I help you?  
  
Hello, I need a cab to take me over to Narita...  
  
---------  
  
_Never once have I stepped outside the boundaries that others put onto me.  
  
Mori Kouran told me, You are a failure.'  
  
Alright, I'll act the part of the failure, the person who could never be redeemed. I'll try my hardest to renege that status, but deep down I will always consider myself a failure.  
  
Yanagi-chan told me, You are my friend.'  
  
I'm honored. I will do everything I can to help you, but as you have not countered what the first person has said, I cannot do anything more. However, I still like you. I like you for liking me.  
  
Recca-san told me, You aren't just a deep-water fish! You can rise to the top! You can be more...you can be anything you want to be!  
  
I...can?  
  
...Fine then. Because you said so, I'll try my best to rise, to see the light of the sun!  
  
Now, maybe I have the strength to truly become Yanagi-chan's friend.  
  
And maybe...maybe I can give myself a direction in life.  
  
Maybe I can surpass all boundaries.  
  
I can become the person I want to be._  
  
-----------  
  
--klacklacklack...bompf--  
  
Aoi winced as both of the wheels of his suitcase slammed into the pavement after he had tried to carefully navigate it down the small steps in front of the Ishijima no Hana. He rolled it in front of him and leaned forward onto the extendible handle, gazing into the eastern sky. Violet-pink hues of light were starting to rise above the horizon.  
  
All Aoi could do was watch.  
  
As he stared into the morning light, it seemed as if there was nothing but him and the first true wonder of the world. The light from the dawn, everything from mauve to coral, apricot to faded gold, some colors he had only heard about or found in an art supply store, they were all slowly but surely pushing into the blue-black skies that dominated most of the sky.  
  
The sound of an approaching car attracted his attention, and he turned just as the cab approached the curb. The driver, a cheerful middle-aged man, opened the door and got out, leaving his car running. Well now ojousan, let me just pop open the trunk and put your suitcase in so we can get going! Hope we can get a head start on traffic, it'll take a while to get to Narita from here anyway...  
  
Aoi smiled reflexively and tuned out the man, instead continuing to watch the the colors in action.  
  
----------  
  
_The white cross on my face is not from makeup.  
  
After I was removed from the tube--my womb--I was laid out onto a table. I remember how it felt cold against my still-wet flesh, but I didn't shiver. I merely laid there, unblinking and unfeeling.  
  
I wonder...in that state, did I exist'?  
  
As I laid there, the man I would later know as Genjuurou was bustling about my frame, checking this and that on my vital signs. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't react. Finally, Genjuurou put something on my face--I believe it was a discoloration gel of some sort. I remember that cold cream and the slick feeling as it was rubbed onto my cheek. Later, when I was fully clothed, I noticed that bold white cross on my lightly golden skin. I asked what it was for to one of Genjuurou's assistants, and he bluntly told me it was the mark for sacrifice.  
  
I was the first child of a man who wanted to be greater than God.  
  
And as that saint had died on the cross for mankind's sins, so would I one day sacrifice myself in order to atone for Mori Kouran's sins.  
  
At least, that would've been so had I been the embodiment of the raging flames of the Hokage.  
  
All the same, I was marked to die.  
  
Yet Renge, the so-called perfect' one, died instead.  
  
I hide the cross with a small illusion spell. If you don't know where and what to look for, you can't see the cross. Even Yanagi-chan and Recca-san don't seem to be able to see that mark on my face anymore.  
  
But I see it every single day._  
  
----------  
  
Checking in was tedious, as Aoi found out. The line was outrageously long, full of natives and foreigners alike. Both of these groups talked loudly and in so many different languages that Aoi began to feel strange as he stood in his place quietly.  
  
For the first time in months, he felt lonely.  
  
Even as he reached into his messenger bag to take out the ticket Hiruko had sent him and hand it over to the smiling associate for his boarding pass, he felt oddly discomforted.  
  
Why was it different to listen to all these unknown people talk around him when his own group of friends did the same?  
  
He took his boarding pass from the airline worker and passed over his suitcase, watching it as it slowly went around and out of sight. After a moment, he began to do the same, trudging over to the line that led to the metal detector. With the way he was holding onto his dark messenger bag, with one hand forever adjusting the strap, he looked absolutely and incomparably lost.  
  
Always alone.  
  
  
  
Aoi looked around, curious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with wheat-colored hair, a white tank top and baggy jean shorts running in his direction. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't--- he called out incredulously.  
  
Yanagi waved, her smile almost impossibly wide. She stopped in front of her bewildered friend, bent over and panting slightly but her eyes flashing with happiness. I'm glad we made it in time!  
  
Are you okay? Aoi said in a concerned tone at Yanagi's apparent inability to catch her breath. The golden-haired girl nodded and stood up straighter. And, what do you mean,   
  
She means us!  
  
Aoi stared as Recca, Domon and Fuuko appeared from behind a throng of people waiting for their boarding passes. They were all dressed in casual summer clothes. Hey, Aoi, Recca said, coming up and standing close to Yanagi.  
  
How did you get here? Aoi couldn't help but inquire.  
  
Oyaji's van. Yanagi asked him if he could drive us over here to see you off, and strangely enough he agreed, Recca's teeth shone as he gave the still bemused boy one of his famous grins, glad we made it in time.  
  
  
  
Are you okay, Aoi-chan? Yanagi tilted her head, an expression of curiosity on her face. Aoi smiled.  
  
I'm just a bit surprised. I mean, if I had known you were going to come here anyway, I would've just gotten a ride here with all of you.  
  
It's your own fault for not asking, y'know, Fuuko teasingly countered, anyway, when you get back, we're having a rematch! I'll be practicing to beat you this time!  
  
Like last time? Aoi said innocently. Fuuko pouted, then grinned.  
  
Domon looked at Aoi's seemingly innocent expression and smiled. Hey, Aoi, when you get back, you're taking over all my shifts for two weeks! Because of you, I won't be able to go out on dates with my girlfriend--  
  
Fuuko smacked him on the arm. Who's your girlfriend?!  
  
I thought you were...  
  
I never agreed to anything like that!  
  
But Fuuko-chan...  
  
The other three stared at this fairly common exchange before looking at each other. So, like...have fun in England, and buy me a souvenir! The spiky-haired of them exclaimed.  
  
Buy me one too!  
  
Idiot! You're in no position to be making demands!  
  
Ah...of course I will, Recca-san, Aoi smiled, keeping a wary eye on his bickering friends. His best friend saw this and shook her head, moving up and giving him a hug.  
  
Have fun in England, Aoi-chan, she said aloud, moving her head up to his uncovered left ear to whisper, I hope things go well between you and Hiruko-san. I hope you can bring him back so that...so that you'll always be happy, she moved away from Aoi's tentative embrace and smiled cutely,   
  
Aoi closed his eyes and nodded, a peaceful expression smoothing out his delicate features. I will, Yanagi-chan.  
  
-----------  
  
_There are so many feelings in this world.  
  
Before I went to school, before I met everybody, I had only the vaguest idea what positive' feelings were like.  
  
Happiness is completing a job that Mori Kouran gave me.  
  
Happiness is knowing that I exist', but the person I targeted does not.  
  
No, that's not happiness at all. Satisfaction, most likely, but happiness shouldn't lie with destroying another's happiness. That's empty, horrible.  
  
That is what Shishiten Aoi is like to me.  
  
I don't deny that I'm still Shishiten Aoi. In a way, if I was never that person, I could've never been the person that I am now.  
  
How does one know the light, if they've never seen darkness?  
  
I think that some people, more naive and/or judgmental sorts, would say that's just simple justification to possibly clear myself of the crimes I've committed in my short life.  
  
But not even Mori Kouran's verbal abuse was as harsh as the abuse I heaped onto myself.  
  
I was not born innocent. Renge was.  
  
I will not die innocent. Renge did.  
  
I understand, more than anyone else, that I've done horrible things in my life just to get a prized morsel--a compliment. I'm very sorry for that.  
  
I won't deny that I'm still Shishiten Aoi.  
  
I just don't want anyone to deny that I'm Kagura Aoi as well._  
  
-----------  
  
Aoi sat in his window seat, watching as the plane steadily climbed into the wondrous blue sky. The wing of the plane was in his way, but it didn't hamper his high spirits.  
  
He felt as if he could soar into the sun and not plummet towards the earth like Icarus, but rather dive into the heart of the sun itself and be reborn.  
  
His lips curved into a smile. Wasn't that what he was doing already?  
  
Because of his friends, he was able to be reborn.  
  
My dear friends, he mumbled, sweet Yanagi-chan, brash Recca-san, hotheaded Kirisawa, and bumbling Domon-kun...you all make me feel like I'm someone...special.  
  
An airline attendant was coming by, asking if anyone wanted breakfast and what drink they would like? Aoi sat up straighter in his seat, waiting expectantly for her to approach him. Hello there, ojousan. Would you like some breakfast?  
  
Yes, please.  
  
And your drink?  
  
Water, please.  
  
As the attendant passed him a container and a cup of ice water, marveling all the while at ojousan's' lovely manners, Aoi reached for his black-and-navy messenger's bag, pulling out a prescription bottle. Oh, do you get airsick? the attendant inquired. Aoi paused, then looked at the attendant.  
  
A bit.  
  
Aoi looked at the container of food--a basic bento--and his plastic cup with bobbing cubes of ice, then placed his prescription next to the cup. It was the basic bottle that most prescriptions come in, down to the too-small size and the nearly fluorescent orange coloring, as well as the unintelligible writing on the label. However, there was a word on it that Aoi could easily decipher. He'd heard the word from the doctor's mouth one too many times to his liking.  
  
Lithium.  
  
-------------  
  
_I'm taking care of myself.  
  
I know I'm not normal by any standards. I've been imbued with extra strength--more than what should be in this small body--and extra intelligence. Genjuurou would say that it was because of his genetic engineering that made it possible. That man was too pompous for his own good.  
  
My genes do come from Kurei, after all.  
  
Of course, he must've tweaked something, because sometimes I would fall into these horrible rages or become excruciatingly depressed. I don't really anymore, because I take pills and I have such wonderful friends and I really like my life...but sometimes...you know?  
  
Thank you very much, mad doctor Genjuurou.  
  
But that's fine. It's another part of living, of facing the challenges that come your way. Yanagi-chan says I'm very tolerable, that I could face anything with my attitude. That all she would do was cry because she felt worthless'.  
  
Yanagi-chan...you don't really know yourself, do you?  
  
Sometimes I feel worthless, like I don't understand what's going on. Like there's nothing I can do. And sometimes I cry, because these feelings build up until l just can't help it. Even with my friends, sometimes I can't help but give in to these emotions. But I could never show them that I'm capable of crying. I wouldn't want to worry them.  
  
The only person I've ever felt comfortable crying in front of is Hiruko.  
  
Only him._  
  
------------  
  
The people poured into the baggage claim of Heathrow Airport, their flight from Tokyo to England taking just a little over four hours. Most of these people were Japanese tourists, teenagers and the elderly, small groupings of friends and families alike.  
  
One lone tourist, quiet and unassuming, caught the eye of nearly everyone.  
  
This person was of average height and slim; the exposed arms were well toned and the entire body moving with an enviable sort of grace. Thick, shiny purple hair densely covered half of a delicately-built face, and was cropped in a matter that suggested that this person was a casual tomboy. The exposed left eye, the color of mahogany that had been treated to a polish finish, showed no exterior feelings about the airport or the mass of people around.  
  
A short-sleeved black buttoned shirt was a nice contrast to the light coloring this person had. The top two buttons had been undone, plunging straight down to what appeared to be a modestly-sized chest...at least, if it weren't for the slate blue dress worn over the shirt. It was spaghetti-strapped and svelte until the hips, where it bloomed outward in a mass of pleats with the hem hanging two inches above the knees. That didn't mean the legs were bare; black socks reached upward until about a half inch above the knees. Barely tied shin-length black boots--Doc Martens--balanced out the almost schoolgirl-like ensemble. The medium-sized bag slung over his shoulder was boldly casual, the boots quietly dangerous, and everything else cheerfully feminine.  
  
To Aoi, it felt right.  
  
Right now, though, the feelings he held inside contrasted with the confident look of his clothes. Happy, yet with tinges of fear; anticipation mixed with anxiety with some impatience tossed in for flavor, Aoi knew that much.  
  
They were about the same mixture of emotions he had that April day Hiruko had called him.  
  
Shaking his head to clear out some of the more hyperactive thoughts and emotions--fear and anxiety being chief among them--he moved a bit to the left and scanned the room that made up the baggage claim, nervously holding onto the strap of his messenger bag. No, there weren't any smirking, bleached-blond assassins there.  
  
He moved over to the right, the tinges of impatience darkening to annoyance while that _fear_ began to raise its ugly head again. No trenchcoat-wearing half-English, half-Japanese man with fox-like electric blue eyes lurked there, either.  
  
Nowhere.  
  
He wasn't here.  
  
-------  
  
_I've always trusted Hiruko.  
  
I was the one who picked him up from that so-called life he was living in Tokyo. I understood who he was before he even knew it in himself. I made sure he could make it to my level, that he could become a shiten.  
  
I told him that I would give him a new life, and I delivered.  
  
There has been no one but him. He was the only one I could work with, the only one I could talk to. He knew who I was, my inadequacies, my dreams, everything.  
  
He is my partner.  
  
He is my friend.  
  
He is my..._  
  
-------------  
  
There you are.  
  
Aoi turned at the mellow baritone spoken at his back. The words spoken were in English, but Aoi understood perfectly. There _you_ are, I should say, he lightly returned, a faint accent curling over his own English. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag slung over his shoulder and took a closer look at the man who had invited him here.  
  
Hiruko stood directly in front of Aoi, completely and utterly unchanged from the last time Aoi had seen him. The thick spikes that jutted downward around his head were still given the peroxide treatment, although Aoi detected black roots through the formidable spikes. His eyes were still pointed in a manner that looked vicious, although there was a hint of gentleness in those deep blue eyes. That smirk which seemed to be a constant expression for him was as smug as ever. He still had his strong facial features, he was still a bit more than several inches taller, he still wore a lot of black--even a trenchcoat--even though it was still daylight outside. Outwardly, he was the same Hiruko.  
  
That hint of gentleness, of kindness, though...  
  
Something wrong? Hiruko lowered his head slightly so that he could look more closely at his partner's dark eyes, his eyes now showing a bit of concern.  
  
That was more than he had ever shown before they had went their separate ways.  
  
A small upturn of the lips decorated Aoi's small face. It's good to see you again, **na-ka-ma**, the tiny smile bloomed into a full-fledged grin, I need to get my bag.  
  
Hiruko watched Aoi gracefully flit away, the grayish-blue skirt of the dress swaying back and forth in an almost hypnotic manner. It's good to see you again too, he said to the retreating figure, dropping the cocky smirk in exchange for the beginnings of a relaxed smile.  
  
Really good.

-Owari to _Aoi to..._-

Notes lite:  
  
-Lithium is a drug prescribed for the treatment of bipolar (manic-depressive) disorder.  
  
-In my own mind, Aoi and Fuuko tied during their race.  
  
Once again, I hope you enjoyed this fic! 


End file.
